Speed Cola
Speed Cola is one of the 6 Perks available from the Perk-a-Cola machines in Nazi Zombies. Speed Cola is most similar to the perk Sleight of Hand, in that it decreases the time it takes to reload by 50%. It is fairly useful and can get the player out of some sticky situations. It also allows the player to repair barriers slightly faster. This perk costs 3000 points to buy, making it the most expensive of all perks. Its effect is most useful and noticeable on weapons with slow reload times, such as LMGs, Shotguns, and Wonder Weapons. The name indicates it tastes like cola. The vending machine from which the Perk-a-Cola is purchased has a green and white color scheme. Locations *'Verrückt' - In the room between the right balcony and the dressing room. *'Shi No Numa' - The vending machine will spawn randomly when a hut is opened. *'Der Riese' - In the middle of the map, near to where the FG42 can be purchased. *'Kino der Toten' - In the room where the MP40 and Stakeout can be purchased next to the dressing room. *'Five' - On the first floor near the elevator on the left. *'Ascension' - Near the Lunar Lander closest to the rocket and the Pack-a-Punch machine and at the top of the stairs where the M16 is. Tips And Trivia *There is a rare glitch that occurs on Verruckt, where after the power is turned on, the Speed Cola vending machine isn't active. *In "Kino der Toten" and "Five", there are no bottles viewable outside the machine, whereas in Verruckt, Shi No Numa, and Der Riese there are three viewable. *Speed Cola holds many similarities to Coca-Cola, such as beverage and bottle color. Also, since the term "Coca" refers to the cocaine ingredient Coca-Cola used to have, the use of "Speed" in Speed Cola might also be a drug referenced as an ingredient. This may also explain why characters become fast and tend to get a jolt of energy (such as in Nixon's case on Five with "I'm not a crook, I'm not a crook, I . Notice how it says Sleight of Hand Soda instead of Speed Cola.]]'M NOT A CROOK" and start speaking very fast and jittery). This is further evidenced by Richtofen's stating that "I can't be sure but I think the active ingredient rots your mind". *When playing Kino der Toten, Takeo will quickly say "Speed Cola, Speeds up your life!" after purchasing Speed Cola. *Speed Cola is based on the Sleight of Hand perk. *Sometimes Speed Cola switches off when the power is turned on in Kino der Toten. (1 player) *On the map Der Riese, if the player is prone when in front of the Speed Cola (or any perk for that matter) they will receive 20 or 30 points. *If you are pressured by a large group of zombies. Speed Cola is a great way to get out of a difficult situation. *It has been proven that you move and sprint faster with the Ballistic Knife when Speed Cola is purchased. *Speed Cola can be a great perk to have when using weapons such as the HK21, RPK, or Ray Gun, considering the slow reload rate the three have. *Some weapons such as the Olympia, Crossbow, and Ballistic Knife already seem to have the effects of Speed Cola when Pack-a-Punched, despite the fact if you bought it or not. *Rarely, when buying Speed Cola, the perk will not be shown in any form until the next round. It is currently unknown what causes this. *The icon for Speed Cola is a green version of the Multiplayer World at War Sleight of Hand icon. *This Perk appears in every single Zombie map up to date, except in Nacht Der Untoten, along with Juggernog and Revive Soda. *The color of Speed Cola is actually the same as the real world version, Coca-Cola, before it became dark-brownish. Jingle thumb|left|300px|Speed Cola song Category:Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks